


It started with a dream

by LunarEclipse



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, My First Smut, Nipple Play, so cheesy, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Sinbad has been having dreams about a certain white haired advisor, and it doesn't help he's been head over heels in love with Ja'far for as long as he can remember but is too afraid to act on it.
Ja'far has been in love with Sinbad, his king,one of his oldest friends since he knew what love was, but has been waiting for the right moment to confess.
One late night, a wet dream and a king forgetting to lock his door may lead to both of them having their happy endings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The absolute filthiest thing I have ever written xD. Going to hell and I'm okay with it, enjoy!
> 
> I'm taking you all with me *laughs evilly*

Sinbad shot up from his bed gasping, his long gorgeous purple locks trailing down his body and hanging in his face, his eyes were blown wide and only a thin ring of gold could be seen, his sculpted body was sweaty and his nipples were pebbled, his arousal standing straight up as he panted sweat trailing down his throat.

The king of Sindria swallowed nervously and groaned falling back against the silk sheets his hands covering his face as his dream flashed through his head.

_ Sinbad was pinned to his bed a pale hand holding his wrists above him and he was writhing and whining Ja’far sitting on his torso with a smirk as his free hand played with his nipples. _

_ Sinbad moaned arching as Ja'far flicked a hard nipple pinching and twisting it “ oh you're such a good boy Sin and so sensitive” Ja’far purred leaning down to suck on a nipple making Sinbad keen and thrash his eyes clenching shut, his hips bucking as his head thrashed side to side. _

_ Ja’far pulled up sweaty white hair hanging in dark eyes “ what is it you want Sin” he inquired a glint in his eyes as his finger slowly trailed up his member teasingly. _

_ Sinbad panted looking up at Ja'far tears of pleasure in his eyes “ ja-ja’far” he pleaded arching his hips up. _

_ Ja’far chuckled and cupped Sinbad's cheek “ come on love, I can't do anything till you tell me what it is, so go on” Ja'far leaned down and pressed his lips to Sinbad's ear “  _ **_beg_ ** _ ” he purred. _

The king shuddered in arousal and trailed a hand down his chest, his blanket was on the floor and his legs were spread wide, his member curved towards his stomach, the king was leaning back on one arm, mouth open in pleasure, small pants and whines leaving him as he played with his nipples. His hair falling around him seductively and his eyes clenched shut as his head throbbed with pleasure.

“ Ha... hah... ha….haaa... Jaaa'far…” he moaned wantonly and trailed his free hand down to his twitching hole he slowly pushed a finger in wincing at the dry feeling and reached over with his free hand to grab a bottle of massage oil off of his dresser and he gently coated his fingers going back to pleasuring himself.

The noises the king made were arousing and downright sinful. Little moans and whines, pants and oh so sexy whimpers, sounds which (in Sinbad's opinion) a king should never make.

Oh yes he knew it was a sin to think about another man, let alone to be in love with one like he was,especially about Ja'far, his longtime friend and royal advisor this way, but he couldn't help it, with his hard life the king wanted someone to hold him, and overpower him with love and lust, let him know he didn't have to be this strong dominating guy, even for just a few moments.That someone could take care of him wholeheartedly even if for few moments.

And so if he pleasured himself to the image of Ja'far taking him then and there he supposed it was okay as long as it didn't happen( no matter how dearly he wished it would) it was wrong and they're were some lines that even he wouldn't cross.

* * *

 

Ja’far yawned and reached up with his hand to gently rubbing the moisture from his eyes as he walked back to his room.

The advisor had fallen asleep at his desk, Sinbad carried him back to his room, prompting him to miss dinner.

So the ex assassin had been woken up in the middle of the night by his grumbling stomach and finally got up to eat something .

Ja'far blinked as he heard Sinbad's voice and slowly walked to his king's room and gasped throwing the door open when he heard groans, worried Sinbad was hurt.

At that moment Ja'far felt his knees turn to Jell-O his arousal hardened to full mast and his breathing quickened at the sight in front of him.

His very own king, Sinbad of the seven seas alliance, owner of 7 metal vessels,one of his first and closest friends, the man he had been secretly in love with for years, was lying on his back, toes curling and heels digging into the mattress as his muscular form arched and writhed.

Sinbad's hair was pooled around him, his plump bottom lip was pulled between two white teeth that did nothing to stop the sinful moans and whimpers. 

His left hand was pinching and pulling on his nipples, his right….oh dear gods his right was pumping two fingers in and out of that delicious looking puckered hole.

And oh sweet gods Sinbad was chanting his name like a damn prayer. 

Sinbad moaned loudly his head thrashing “Ja’far please, please, h-harder” the king begged whimpers falling from his lips clearly caught up into whatever fantasy he was in, too caught up to see his thoroughly aroused advisor at the door.

Ja'far shook himself and after locking the door,slowly walked forward.

The white haired man had been waiting ages for the right moment to confess his love for his king, even if he knew there was only a sliver of a chance Sinbad felt the same, but now that he knew his feelings were returned, what better place than to confess then here and now?

Sinbad moaned crying out as he struck his prostate, his muscles tensing as he tossed his head back with a sexy cry of pleasure.

Ja'far swallowed the drool that wanted to escape and knocked on the bed frame “Sin” he said quietly but sternly.

Sinbad gasped his eyes flinging open and full of horror and shame, that he quickly masked, the king quickly removed his fingers with a barely concealed whimper and grabbed the sheet to cover his body.

“Ja'far! J-ja’far what are you doing here, why didn't you knock? Huh?” Sinbad was a stuttering flustered mess, which shocked and awed Ja’far who had only seen his king flustered once or twice and never to this degree.

Sinbad looked down a red blush spreading from his neck to his ears  _ ‘how shameful, did he hear me calling his name?!?!’ _ he asked himself frantically.

Ja’far sighed as Sinbad refused to look up and walked closer reaching out to gently but firmly grip Sinbad's chin making him look up.

“Oh Sin, I'd be happy to help, if you just ask” Ja'far teased letting his long forgotten sadistic side come out.

Sinbad blinked in shock,his blush running further down his body making Ja'far wonder just how far that beautiful blush would go.

Trying to regain control of the situation Sinbad cleared his throat putting on a mask of anger “ I have no idea what you're talking about Ja'far!” He spat and narrowed his eyes like he was angry “ please leave…..now!” He roared and Ja’far looked over his king seeing right through the mask after having been around Sinbad for so long.

So within a matter of seconds Ja'far pulled the sheet off of Sinbad and had the purple haired man pinned under him.

Sinbad gasped arching and wiggling though his pupils grew even bigger from arousal. “ G-get off” he growled trying to stay quiet.

Ja'far hummed running his hand down to pinch a beautiful nipple, relishing in the sharp muffled whimper Sinbad gave.

“ If you really wanted me off I would be off, or you could even call for help, so  _ Sinbad _ why don't you tell me what you really want” Ja'far purred sucking on a sensitive spot right on Sinbad's jugular.

The king arched a reluctant whine leaving him as his skin was sucked and licked and nibbled on, his nipples being tortured by a pale hand as he was pinned to the bed, this was a dream come true, but it was so wrong! God it was so wrong!

Sinbad fell limp his chest heaving as Ja'far stopped his ministrations. The king had a glazed look in his eyes, his lips parted “ Ja'far we can't” he whispered his voice raw and full of pain.

Ja'far frowned and stroked Sinbad's cheek smiling when he leaned into the touch “why not?” He asked softly. Sinbad shuddered and looked away his face flushing with embarrassment and shame “ Ja'far I..” Sinbad clenched his eyes shut, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“ I love you Ja'far, I've loved you since I've known what love is, all these girls never filled the void that was made for you, all those marriage proposals I turned down because of you, and i-i know it's wrong and disgusting but-”  Sinbad was cut off by Ja’far kissing him passionately and the king moaned arching up.

Ja'far pulled up and kissed a trail down Sinbad's chest “ gods Sin, you're so gorgeous, the way you make those absolutely beautiful noises” Ja'far sucked on the skin on Sinbad's hip bone “ But first if all your love isn't disgusting or wrong and why don't you realize that I love you more than anything in this world” Ja’far said between kisses against the tan skin under him looking up at his king.

Sinbad blinked and then let out a loud wanton moan arching up so hard his back popped as Ja’far swallowed his length whole.

The white haired advisor smirked and flattened his tongue against the large vein, and sucked roughly hollowing his cheeks.

Sinbad keened biting his lip trying to keep in his moans and whimpers to no avail.

Ja’far hummed making Sinbad whine his now free hands clenching the sheets.

The advisor gently fondled Sinbad’s balls in his left hand while pulling his head up to nibble at the tip. 

His free hand trailed down to the king's quivering hole which he gently stroked smirking again at the mewls that escaped Sinbad at his actions.

Ja’far slowly pressed his finger in and started pumping it in and out. Sinbad moaning loudly above him.

Quickly but carefully he prepared him adding a second and third finger.

Ja’far smirked and slowed down pulling his fingers out and Sinbad whined, with a chuckle he hollowed his cheeks and sucked slamming his fingers in and making sure they hit his kings prostate.

Sinbad’s fingers ripped the sheets as he flung his head back moaning wantonly, drool dripping down his chin, tears welling in his eyes as he came into that warm cavern.

Ja’far pulled up with a pop his fingers still pumping, Sinbad looking at him blearily his chest heaving.

Ja'far kissed a trail up the tan skin and slowly sucked on a tan nipple, making Sinbad arch and his member slowly gain interest again.

Ja'far pulled back, pulling his fingers out and quickly undressed still stroking sinbad's face and nipples getting him aroused again.

When the king was fully hard ja'far pulled up and looked into his eyes lathering his member with oil and holding the tip to the king's prepared hole.

Ja'far's eyes locked with sinbad's and he asked soothingly “ can I enter?” Sinbad's whole body quivered at the thought and he nodded frantically “ please Ja'far, please” he whispered closing his eyes and pressing his face up into  Ja'far's neck.

Ja'far smiles and slowly kissed Sinbad as he pushed in slowly put surely.

Sinbad moaned into the kiss his purple hair sticking to his body from sweat, it was painful, so painful, but it felt  _ so _ good, being filled to brim like this, Gods it felt fucking perfect!

Ja'far moaned tossing his head back at the tight heat and looked down at Sindbad's quivering figure.

“Gods you're so beautiful Sin” he whispered and leaned down playing with Sindbad's nipples and the king whined arching his muscles relaxing “m-move!” He moaned out tossing his head back and baring his neck to Ja'far who smirked And began leaving purple marks across the king's neck, sucking and biting and licking till Sinbad was practically begging to be fucked.

Finally as tears of desperation were about to fall from golden eyes, Ja'far leaned up and covered Sindbad's mouth with his own and pulled out slowly and thrusted in harshly hitting Sindbad's prostate dead on and Sinbad  _ screamed _ in pleasure arching up and moaning.

Ja'far kept a steady pace pulling back from the kiss moaning as his King's sinful noises reached his ears.

Finally Sinbad whined and clenched the sheets “h-harder! P-please!” He cried and Ja'far huffed a laugh sweat dripping down his face and back “as you wish my king” he purred his voice shaking from pleasure.

Ja'far grabbed Sindbad's legs and placed them over his shoulders his hands gripping tan hips in a bruising grip and he sped up making Sinbad sob with pleasure as he pounded into that tight hole with all his strength and power.

Ja'far moaned his thighs quivering as he pounded harder into the tight heat Sindbad's unforgettable arousing sounds and the fact that his king had tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks, his face and body red and covered in hickeys, and drool dripping down his chin. 

He looked thoroughly debauched and Ja'far lost it shouting out in pleasure as he came deep inside Sinbad.

Sinbad sobbed arching, coming again flinging his head back as he came so hard come covering his chest and going as far as to hit his chin.

Ja'far panted pulling out slowly and collapsing next to Sin on the bed “I love you Sin” he said suddenly.

Sinbad blinked turning red a warm happy smile growing in his face as he rolled over and snuggled into Ja'far's side “I love you too Ja'far” the king whispered and Ja'far smiled running his hands through damp purple locks before standing up and grabbing towels from the wash room and cleaning Sinbad and himself up.

When he finished he laid down next to Sinbad and they both looked into each other's eyes.

Sinbad sighed closing his eyes a painful looking coming over his face “some people don't like that we're together” he whispered his voice rough with emotions “they won't approve, some people may even be disgusted with us” he opened his eyes his hand coming to cup Ja'far's cheek lovingly. 

“Are you okay with that?” He asked softly his golden eyes boring into Ja'far's dark ones. 

Ja'far scoffed and leaned into the touch “are you?” He asked in retort before kissing Sinbad gently pressing their foreheads together “I love you, I've loved you for as long as I've known  _ what _ love was and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me” the ex assassin stated strongly.

Sinbad gave a small smile that turned into a mischievous grin and rolled over pinning Ja'far under him “I'm on top this time” he whispered.

Ja'far barked a laugh smirking at the man above him “you're absolutely insatiable Sin” he teased to which the king shrugged stroking Ja'far's scarred legs lovingly “only for you my love” he said dramatically.

The night was spent in each other's arms, their sweaty warm bodies pressing and grinding together in passion and intimacy before collapsing in each other's arms dead asleep. Happy and sated.

* * *

 

The sun was rising on a beautiful day in the kingdom of Sindria and everyone was shocked when a certain advisor wasn't up as soon as the sun was.

So the search was on and Hinahoho went to wake up Sinbad(usually Ja'far's job) and sighed letting out a hearty laugh when he discovered the door was locked knowing the king must have had a girl spend the night.

With a snicker the large Imuchakk unlocked the door and barged in the words dying on his lips and he froze blinking slowly at the sight in front of him.

Sinbad has his head placed on Ja'far's chest Ja'far's face buried in the king's hair his arms around him possessively, both covered in sweat and other substances Hinahoho refused to identify.

The blankets were bunched around their waists assuring him that both were naked as the day they were born. 

Hinahoho let out a loud laugh after he processed the information scaring the sleeping couple awake and ran off his large form bounding down the halls screaming that Ja'far and Sinbad had finally gotten together.

Everyone eventually got used to the couple and if Pisti, Drakon and Yamuharia were a bit richer after a certain bet on how long it would take for them to get together no one said anything.

Eventually the whole kingdom knew of their King's relationship and though it took time and effort, it was made law that you could love and marry whoever you wanted in this kingdom.

Sindria had yet another reason to be incredibly famous for the first kingdom to ever have  _ two _ kings instead of a king and queen.

It was amazing and eventually everyone noticed the looks that Hakuryuu and Alibaba would share, the puppy eyes, the flirting and if a new bet was made for these two nobody commented on it.

In the end everything really worked out for the best and to think, it all started with a dream.

  
  


_ The end _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave me a comment cause I fucking love comments, and give me a big ol kudos, thank you all.
> 
> See you in hell~
> 
> Luna~


End file.
